deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
U.S.E (Unseen Storm Ego)
U.S.E (Unseen Storm Ego) is the Ancient Deadly Alliance, the Middle Eastern Deadly Alliance, and the Near-Eastern Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the League of the Paladins. The brotherhood of blind ones battle their way by days and stealthy kills their foes by night, their knife known as the Neon-Blade will slay the evil forces of M.A.Y.A terrorist organization from the Cong-Flicters. Origin Long ago, Syrak was a ranking officer under the command of General Ormsark. His popularity has brought jealousy to Ormsark and so he was been targeted for his possible betrayal. Syrak was beaten on the way to his camp and lost his eyes by Ormsark's knife, cutting his sights off and left him to die in the middle of desert. However, Syrak was picked up by the secretive members of the League of the Paladins and brought him to his sanctuary at the canyons. There where others like him, Farok, El-Razul, Bashuru, Al-Borok, Al-Volruk, and El-Agros, are treated and trained to become as assassins with their own mystical blades known as the Neon-Blade, a magical blade that guides blind assassins and uses it as a perfect tool for stealth and stealing without being discovered. After he was been treated with medical, Syrak was told by them that he was part of an attempted overthrowing Yashar and his brutal regime which he was indeed strife into mutiny and then he took the part of ending his regime once his training is completed. After weeks of training, Syrak has mastered all of the skills of the Neon-Blade including his own skills and he and other assassins are ready to take on General Ormsark and his evil army. In the land of Yashar's regime, the assassins made a plan to kill him but thankfully, Syrak knows their weaknesses as they went to disrupt the supply lines for General Ormsark's troops, blockading their trades so the resistance and refugees can survive enough with massive food supplies and weapons to defend themselves, and weakening the enemy's defenses surround the city. With their defenses are weakened and Ormsark and Yashar's troops are demoralized, the assassins made their move to assassinate General Ormsark and Yashar while helping the resistance to the palace. As they've reached into the palace, the assassins fought their way to find General Ormsark until they found him at the hallway leading to the throne. Syrak faced his former comrade as he battled him with his Neon-Blade against his great sword while standing there and do nothing, only his power will do. He stand there and defending himself without any movement until his Aura was unlocked by mastering his Neon-Blade completely and defeat General Ormsark as he killed him un-psychically and then they encountered Yashar himself and faced him for the first time. However, Syrak sensed that he's not there at the throne room and learned that their nemesis has escaped before they could finish him off and free the land from his tyranny but they will face him one day or another. With the land is freed, Syrak and his fellow nomad assassins left the country and wandered the desert to find someone who need their help and vanquish the evil from the world of Antichthon. In the 21st century, Syria today, Syrak and his companions were sighted at the Syria's largest city of Aleppo, helping the opposition force to liberate from the Assad Government forces and disrupting their shelling, airstrikes and bombardments at Homs, Hama and Damascus suburbs. During the temporally diplomatic solution, they were recruited by the UN-GDI as they met at the Safe Zone in Syrian-Jordanian border. Team Members Syrak The leader of U.S.E and the most powerful calm assassin in the world. He assassinates all of his enemies from Yashar Army single-handedly. He lost his sights, taken by Yashar himself after he was strife into mutiny. He wields his magical dagger as his both weapon and guide Farok Syrak's partner and professional assassin. Farok lost his sight during the battle against Yashar's Wolfen Army. He wields his magical red dagger. El-Razul The former Reptilian soldier of Yahsar now one of the assassins. He wields his yellow dagger. Bashuru Once a mighty Dragonkind warrior who fought so many Yashar's Draconian Warriors single handed now the most powerful (and most dangerous to his enemies) assassin after he lost his sights during the battle in the desert and wields his indigo dagger. Al-Borok A fierce Anthro-Tiger who was the member of the resistance cell. After the cell was destroyed by Yashar's forces, Al-Borok lost his eyes after his nemesis cuts it off and later he joined the resistance of Syrak's. Al-Volruk The Avian-like Vulture who was born to be the freedom fighter now has become the assassin. He wields his orange dagger. El-Agros The Avian-like Falcon who is the master of all assassins. He's the mentor of Syrak and wields his purple dagger. Inspirations This is one of the original from my work. Category:Database Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:Middle Eastern Deadly Alliance Category:Near-East Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The League of the Paladins